Monkey Bastion
Monkey Bastions are towers that have different purposes depending on what you set them at. There are three monkeys in charge of the Bastion, and has three upgrade paths... one for each mode. There is Garrison Mode, Defensive Mode and Offensive Mode. It costs 1200$ on Medium, has no range, but instead a range in which your monkeys can go, if they are sent to Defensive or Offensive. Garrison Mode does have a range though, so yeah. UPGRADES ONLY EFFECT THE MODE THE BASTION IS CURRENTLY IN! Killing Blow will NOT work in Defensive Mode, etc. Modes Garrison Mode The Monkeys will hide inside the tower, and fire arrows down at the bloons. Unattackable in this state, and actually pretty generic for a tower. Layers: 2. Peirce: 1. Range: A bit farther than a Glue Gunner. (Best range comparison. I'm not good with pixel measurements). Fire Rate: 1.8 seconds. Defensive Mode The monkeys will come out of the Bastion equipped with shields and swords. They will only stand in one spot though, and never attack bloons unless attacked first. Monkey Health: 30. Layers: 1. Pierce: 1. Range: Each monkey can only attack one bloon at a time. Fire Rate: Every 1.2 seconds. Offensive Mode The monkeys will chase after bloons, but remove their shields, going into a full offensive state. Each monkey can only attack one bloon at once still though. If you had read this you know that Defense and Offense are similar, but not alike. Monkey Health: 20. Layers: 2. Pierce: 1. Range: Each monkey can only attack one bloon at once. Fire Rate: Every 1.4 seconds. You can switch these modes at any time. When switching from Garrison to (Defensive/Offensive) it takes 1.3 seconds for the monkeys to come out of the Bastion itself. If a monkey dies in Defensive or Offensive Mode, they will respawn from the bastion doors 3 seconds later. Upgrades Garrison Mode ''Marksman Training "Fighting from behind walls is not cowardly. It is tactical,". The monkeys have better aim, having a 33% chance to deal 5 layers of damage per shot instead of 2. Cost: 600. Scanning System "Knowing when an enemy is coming, especially one that is usually invisible to the eye, is precisely what we need,". Installing a radar system allows the tower to see, and pop camo bloons. Also increases range slightly. Cost: 950. Combustion Arrows "Explosives are never a bad thing. Even better when their dug into your opponent's flesh,". Arrows have a 10% chance to explode in a 0/0 Cannons radius. This does 2 layers of damage. Black Bloons are immune to the explosion caused. Cost: 2600. Fortress "Reinforcing the walls was an excellent tactic. They're so strong, they managed to give everybody nearby our properties. Logic is fun, am I right guys?". All towers in the range of the Bastion get Camo Detection, and can pop 1 more layers per shot. Cost: 3400. Palace of Protection "We consider this a palace. Trust me, it has a lot of nice furniture,". Monkey count in Garrison Mode only increased to 4. Remember each monkey fires independently every 1.8 seconds each, not even simultaneously. Occasionally, a golden piece of furniture will be catapulted off into a random spot on the track even out of range, which explodes into golden shrapnel. Overall it destroys 4 layers. The firing rate of this secondary attack is anywhere between 2.6 and 5.4, occurring spontaneously. Cost: 7400. While all function the same, the furniture ranges from: A chair, a sofa, a throne, a table, and a statue. Defensive Mode Iron Shields "The shield is the true tool that makes a warrior, a knight,". Improved shields allow for better coverage. Monkey Health increases to 35. Cost: 700. Thicker Armor "Killing your enemy does not matter. Its living to kill more that is the true goal in war,". The monkeys wear more armor, making them take 2 less damage when battling bloons. (Makes them immune to Reds and Blues, essentially). Cost: 1700. Templar Monkeys "There is no knight more respected than the holy Templar... Well. At least not here,". If a Templar Monkey dies, the bloon it was fighting will be stunned for 2 seconds. The respawn time is now lowered to 2.4 seconds in Defensive Mode only. Cost: 2800. Organized Phalanx "The ancient ways of combat, are sometimes the mightiest,". The monkeys stand strong together. This makes the wall a lot harder to breach, as the monkeys will help each other out if not combatting their own bloon. Cost: 4200. The Order of Light "The Templars call upon the divine as to increase might in battle,". Every strike has a 5% chance of being a huge blast of AoE holy light, popping 1 layer off of bloons in a small radius that happen to be passing the warriors all together. Templars also auto-recover 2 HP every second, and 10 in between rounds. Cost: 6000. Offensive Mode Berserkers "Double the weapons are double the fun,". Gives the monkeys a second weapon, increasing layer damage to 3 per swing. Cost: 1300. Killing Blow "Every bloon has its weak point...". Has a 2% chance to instantly kill any bloon Zebra or lower. Cost: 2600. Pickpocket "Its not thieving... its permanently borrowing,". Has a 15% chance to steal 10-50 Cash when attacking a bloon per swing. Cost: 3400. The Brotherhood "The shadows are our brothers. We have so much in common. We're cold, dark, and hide the light,". Now called 'Assassin Monkeys'. Increases Killing Blow chance to 8%, and Pickpocket to 40%. Increases transition speed from Garrison to Offensive to .8 seconds. Monkeys now become invisible, making them invulnerable to non-Camo bloons whilst they are. Invisibility lasts 4 seconds, and only STARTS when the Assassin Monkey is not attacking a bloon for at least 2 seconds. Rounds start with monkeys auto-cloaked. Assassins can naturally see Camo Bloons. Cost: 5600. Psychopathic Killers'' "Death is the ultimate gift to deliver. There is no greater reward than moving on to whatever demonic place you're going to,". Becoming an insane bloon murderer can have it's benefits, such as increasing layer damage to 4 per swing, increasing killing blow chance to 15%, and allowing it to effect MOABs and DDTs. Instead of just pickpocketing them, it literally triples the money that that bloon would have given if killed by a Psychopath (A green would give 9 cash if killed by one, not 3 cash). Cost: 15000. References -Garrison, Defensive, and Offensive are all modes in the RTS Game 'Stick Wars'. -A lot of upgrades point to the Barracks tower in 'Kingdom Rush' and 'Kingdom Rush Frontiers'. Garrison Mode is unique however. Defensive Mode late upgrades are similar to the Holy Order path in the first game, while Offensive Mode late upgrades are similar to the Assassin Guild path in the second game. SOMEBODY MAKE ART... for like, any of my towers. Category:Towers Category:Protector Towers Category:References